


Business/Pleasure

by risky_business



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risky_business/pseuds/risky_business
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan looked up through the window of his private office to see Brendon's desk was still empty. He pulled back the sleeve of his suit to check his watch – it was exactly three minutes to nine and if Brendon was even one <i>second</i> late then he was going to pay the consequences. </p>
<p><i>Brendon</i> - the boy Ryan couldn’t get out of his head, whom he spent many a lonely hour fantasizing about despite how incompetent he was at his job and how much the kid kind of… well, <i>irritated</i> him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business/Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to kill two birds with one stone in this story. Inspired by two Anons on Tumblr who requested: _"Ryan's a CEO and Brendon is his flirty assistant. Sexy times ensue..."_ and _"can you do a smutty one shot with some spanking?"_
> 
> This is my take on those requests.
> 
> The lovely **[RydenMuke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenMuke/pseuds/RydenMuke)** translated this fic into Russian. **[Here is the link for that](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4482654%0A)** , for all you Russian-speaking fans.

“So, the new kid - the latest personal _ass_ istant to enter the lair of _Ross Corp?_ How’s he working out for you, huh? I saw you talking to him last Friday – you were acting like a shambling idiot around him, Ryan. I’m disappointed in you, you’re usually so unflappable.” Jon Walker hid his grin behind a steaming mug of coffee. It wasn’t even 9AM and Ryan was already totally over this particular Monday morning and his blabbermouth of an executive assistant. It sure was going to be a long week.

“Dude, don’t start,” Ryan sighed. “You act like you’re all about peace and love with all your hippie-dippy bullshit but you’re the biggest gossip in this entire building.” Between bitching about _Monsanto_ and talking about the pros of recreational marijuana, it was true – Jon Walker _loved_ to gossip, he was worse than any of the females in the office, always stood around the water cooler, blathering about peoples’ personal affairs.

“You’ve got the hots for him, haven’t you?”

“No,” Ryan snapped. “The boy annoys me no end.”

Ryan looked up through the window of his private office to see the desk of the new kid to whom Jon referred was still empty. He pulled back the sleeve of his suit to check his watch – it was exactly three minutes to nine and if Brendon was even one _second_ late then he was going to pay the consequences. 

_Brendon -_ the boy Ryan couldn’t get out of his head, whom he spent many a lonely hour fantasizing about despite how incompetent he was at his job and how much the kid kind of… well, _irritated_ him.

This morning was the start of Brendon Urie’s third week as Ryan’s personal assistant. Ryan Ross was one of America’s youngest and most successful businessmen. He’d made his first million by the age of nineteen and he hadn’t got to the position he currently held – CEO of _Ross Corporations_ – by suffering fools gladly, but _Brendon…_ Well, Brendon seemed to have put him in a sticky situation and it had taken Ryan all of twenty minutes into the guy’s first day to realize he was going to be hugely problematic for him.

He was _gorgeous_ but he was an insolent little fucker - he was already on his second written warning about turning up to work late. He was lazy and absent-minded and what was worse, he didn’t seem to understand professional boundaries at _all_. Well, maybe he did but if so, the boy sure enjoyed pushing them.

Ryan looked back down at his Rolex. If Brendon wasn’t at his desk in _two_ minutes, he was going to call him into the office and fire him on the spot; right in front of Jon too - that’d give the guy something to talk about. He didn’t care how much the boy begged, it was becoming too much hassle having a kid like him swanning around his office – all dark eyes and pouty lips and that beautiful, pert little ass inside tight pants. _Shit._ Ryan wanted to push him down on the desk and fuck him until he couldn’t _walk_ , he wanted to wipe that handsome smirk off his face and teach him how to obey authority because Brendon didn’t seem at all perturbed by any of his previous warnings or by the fact that Ryan was in fact his _boss_ and not a buddy he could divulge all his secrets to.

On only his second day, Brendon turned up for work half an hour late and when Ryan called him into the office to explain why - much to Ryan surprise and if he was being honest, delight - Brendon told him that he’d recently broken up with his boyfriend and the previous night had gone over to the house they once shared to collect the last of his belongings.

“And well… we had a few drinks and… things happened. Before I knew it we were back in bed together - he always _did_ know how to get me all hot and bothered though,” Brendon explained with an laid back shrug of his shoulder.

Ryan had desperately wanted to ask the man to elaborate – what _kind_ of things happened? Did he fuck you or did you fuck him? Do you have a smooth asshole and a big dick? Do you look as good naked as I think you do? Do you swallow… did you take his load up your ass? Of course, a little thing called _professional responsibility_ stopped Ryan from asking any of those nosy questions and instead, he simply gave Brendon a stern warning and told him not to make a habit of turning up late.

By the end of his first week, word got around the office – most likely via Jon – that Brendon had been fired from his previous job after an employee caught him giving head to the company’s managing director in the staff bathroom on company time. The incident was swept under the rug – the managing director had kept his job with nothing more than a verbal warning but Brendon, a lowly office boy, had been asked to collect his belongings and leave without a fuss. This particular gossip had only fueled Ryan’s fantasies about the kid but he still thought Brendon was obnoxious - even if he _did_ have a great ass and perfect lips for sucking dick…

“The rumor going round that I got fired from my last job for engaging in a sexual act with the managing director is actually _true_ by the way,” Brendon told Ryan one afternoon when they hadn’t even been on that subject at all.

The image stirred Ryan’s arousal, but he wasn’t taking the bait. “It that so? Well, it’s none of my business,” he pointed out, staring hard at the long list of emails on his computer screen, none of the messages making any sense as he envisioned Brendon being fucked by some suit in an office bathroom, pants around his ankles, back arched, mouth wet and opened in a groan…

“Yeah, he had a pretty nice dick too… And he was kind of rough with me – I like that. I mean; I _really_ like that. I like a man who can take control. _Shit,_ even thinking about it gets me all worked up.”

Ryan leaned further into the screen of his computer and took a deep breath. _Shut up. Just stop talking. Surely you know this is inappropriate talk for the office,_ he silently warned his new assistant. _You’re doing this on purpose. You’ve got to know how much your words turn me on…_

“I bet you’re dominant in bed,” Brendon smirked. “Are you single right now, Ryan?”

Ryan cleared his throat. “Brendon, would you mind running down to HR for me and picking up the files I asked you for this morning? I’m still waiting on those.”

Brendon Urie clicked his tongue. “Sure, boss. No problem.” He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Anything else?”

_You bent over my desk naked, spreading yourself open and begging for my cock. Shit, I’ll show_ you _dominant, you little cocktease._ Ryan shook his head and smiled sweetly over at the boy.“That’s all for now.”

During Brendon’s second week, Ryan began to doubt the boy’s skills as a personal assistant but he couldn’t bear to get rid of him _just_ yet – Brendon was such good eye-candy and numerous times Ryan caught himself staring at him as he pottered around the office, always looking so well groomed and so goddamn _sexy_. Brendon knew it too. He was one of those guys who just _knew_ the effect he had on people and used it to his full advantage.

On Tuesday, Brendon broke the photocopier, took an unauthorized twenty-five minutes extra on his lunch break and spilled coffee all over Ryan’s desk, ruining several important documents.

On Thursday, when he was alone with Ryan in the office, he’d gone into great deal about a sexual encounter he’d experienced that past weekend and the sordid details frustrated Ryan to the point he had to jerk off in the bathroom like a fucking loser to relieve himself.

Friday morning rolled by and Brendon turned up to work hungover. After forgetting to remind Ryan of a business meeting that had been penciled in his planner for _weeks_ and several trips to the bathroom because he was feeling nauseous, Ryan had grown so infuriated with the boy that he walked over to his desk, leaned over his shoulder and said, “This isn’t working out too well, is it?" 

“Dude, I’m sorry. Happy Hour turned into Happy _Several_ Hours but I’m sure I can kick this hangover by lunchtime… Hey, you don’t have any painkillers, do you, Ry?”

_The sheer audacity of the boy! He’d even called him by a nickname – and ‘dude’!_ He was _Mr. Ross_ to everyone else in the office apart from Jon and even Jon had spent the first three years of their professional relationship calling him _sir._

Ryan was _done_ with him; he was through with the boy’s impertinent tone and his inability to concentrate on even the most simple of tasks, he’d been given numerous warnings and hadn’t seemed to take heed of any of them. Ryan sure wanted to teach that Brendon Urie a lesson; he wanted him to show some goddamn respect – preferably on his knees.

“Get yourself to my office in ten minutes. This irresponsible behavior just isn’t going to cut it, Urie.”

“But my break’s in five,” Brendon protested, looking at his watch.

Ryan felt the anger surge through his body. _Fuck this guy_. Seriously, fuck _him -_ but that was the problem. Ryan couldn’t seem to get the boy out of his head and he so desperately, _desperately_ wanted to fuck him. _“Ten_ minutes! You’ll do as I say, Brendon or else there’ll be consequences.”

Twelve minutes passed before Brendon knocked gingerly on the door of Ryan’s office and entered, sitting down on the guest chair in front of his desk when told, licking his lips and twisting his fingers.

Ryan looked at him seriously. “I’ve got a pile of résumés as tall as I am from people who are likely a lot more competent than _you_ at this job. Tell me, Brendon… why should I let you come back here next week after your despicable performance so far.” 

“’Cause I’m cute?” he replied, splaying his hands to the heavens and flashing Ryan a wishful smile. Ryan had to bite his lip so hard to stop himself from actually laughing out loud at that because in anything other than a professional setting, Brendon was indeed very cute – and totally frustrating…  
  
“This is no time for joking around, Brendon. You’re unprofessional, you turn up late and _drunk_ , you talk way too much about your personal life… Give me just _one_ reason why I shouldn’t fire you right now.”

Brendon’s cocky smile faltered and his brows furrowed. He was finally serious for the first time in two weeks. “Because I need this job more than you could imagine. _Please_ don’t fire me, Mr. Ross. Please,” he begged, leaning forward across the desk to touch Ryan’s hand, looking for once, as if the wind had well and truly been taken from his sails. Ryan didn’t move his hand and Brendon continued to rub at his knuckles. “I enjoy working for you and I really, _really_ need this job. I’ll do anything to keep it.”

Ryan felt his lips twitch. _Jesus. Anything?_ Oh boy, was _that_ opening a whole new can of worms… He’d been waiting for something other than brash indifference and inappropriate flirting from the man for two full weeks; some enthusiasm for the job he’d employed Brendon to do, that was all he asked. Ryan quickly snatched back his hand.  
  
“I don’t know how you expect me to believe you’d fare well taking on extra tasks when you can’t even handle the few I’ve already given you,” Ryan reminded him, steepling his fingers.

Brendon’s dark eyes shifted around the room. “Well, that depends on what those tasks would be… I mean, surely there’s _something_ I can do for you apart from… _y’know…_ the usual office stuff.”

“You mean, apart from your _job?”_ Ryan laughed and shook his head but his cheeks were already beginning to flush under Brendon’s gaze.

“Yeah. There must be something I can offer you that no one else can?”

“I’m not sure I follow, Brendon.” But he did, of course and his heart was thumping wildly inside his chest at the thought of it – he wanted to hear Brendon say it. “Please elaborate.”

He noticed the fire behind Brendon’s eyes and how he squirmed in his chair like a boy sat in the principal’s office. He saw him wet those beautiful lips and swallow before he opened his mouth to reply. “You can fuck me,” Brendon breathed. “Whenever and _wherever_ you want.”

For a few seconds, Ryan didn’t know how to reply. His immediate reaction was to take the man up on his offer; round the desk, take Brendon’s face in his hands and kiss him but he’d never been propositioned in the workplace before and he wasn’t sure how to react to Brendon’s advances. Ryan was the boy’s _boss_ and Brendon was his assistant and as much time as Ryan had invested fantasizing about him and his hot ass and glorious mouth, he understood that was definitely a professional boundary he couldn’t exploit.

He decided to laugh and brush off the boy’s ridiculous offer as nothing more than that – a ridiculous offer. He looked down at the papers on his desk and pretended to read them. “Yeah, and then you’ll slap me with a sexual harassment lawsuit and make a pretty penny desecrating my name. Brendon, this is _not_ appropriate talk – your job is in jeopardy here, I want you to take it seriously.” 

“Mr. Ross, come _on…”_ Brendon sat back in his chair with his legs spread. His hand came to a soft rest between them and palmed himself through his pants. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. You watch me all the time, don’t try and deny it. I know your attraction towards me is the reason you employed me. I know it’s the reason you won’t fire me too. Plus, I think you’re hot as fuck… Just think about it; my mouth and ass – and my dick,” he said, rubbing at what was now a fair sized bulge inside his pants. “They could all be yours.”

Ryan didn’t know whether to hate or admire his confidence. He hated the fact Brendon left him feeling so hot and bothered, he hated that the boy seemed to know exactly what he wanted and was just offering himself up on a plate like that – but he didn’t hate it, not at all. He _loved_ it. He just hated the fact he couldn’t say yes.

Ryan watched as Brendon rubbed himself and when the boy popped the top button of his pants and unzipped himself, Ryan couldn’t force himself to tell him to stop.

“You wanna watch me jerk off, sir?” Brendon breathed, voice heavy and weighted with arousal.

Ryan glanced up through the window behind Brendon’s chair – he was shielded from prying eyes but the door was unlocked and anyone could walk in at any minute. Regardless of that fact, Ryan felt himself nod as Brendon pulled his hard cock from his pants and started to jerk it – it was of average size, but Brendon was thick and cut and Ryan could already see the pre-come beading at the head as he fisted his cock.

“Pervert,” Brendon spat with a smirk still painted on his handsome face.

In less than five minutes, Brendon’s head was thrown back with his eyes closed and he was groaning sinfully, pushing his hips up into his palm - _God, he was beautiful._ Ryan kept looking between the boy jerking off in front of him and his other, oblivious employees through the window. Brendon bit at his lip and under the desk Ryan rubbed his own erection through the material of his slacks. When Brendon came, he looked Ryan dead in the eyes and shuddered out a groan, pulling his shirt up so it wouldn’t stain to reveal a toned, flat stomach.

After he recovered from his climax, Ryan handed him a tissue, swallowed the lump in his throat and wet his lips. _God,_ his cock was so painfully hard between his legs... “Go take your break, please Brendon.” _Ryan just wanted the kid out of the office for an hour after_ that _performance –_ he’d never acted so unprofessional before in his entire life.

“So, should I bother coming in on Monday?” Brendon asked, wiping his hand and his dick clean and zipping up his pants.  

Ryan straightened up in his office chair and cleared his throat. “I’ll give you one more chance to prove yourself to me, but if there’s _one_ more incident, I’m going to have to let you go, do you understand? Don’t make me regret giving you a second chance, Urie.”

Brendon pushed up from the chair with a smirk. “Oh, you won’t regret it, sir. I promise.” He threw Ryan a wink and before he opened the door said, “And that offer is a longstanding thing – just in case you ever decide to take me up on it.” And then he was gone, leaving Ryan with a painful boner and a clump of hardening tissues on his desk. That Friday, Ryan spitefully refused to jerk-off until he got home - and then he spent the entire evening replaying the scene over and over inside his head.

Now, another Monday morning had rolled around and Brendon was officially two and a half minutes late – not that Ryan was counting, but he was _not_ going to stand for that guy’s shit any longer.

After a weekend of reflection, he regretting allowing Brendon to jerk off in his office; it was not at all professional and Ryan was embarrassed he’d let it happen, so the kid was going to have to go. When he spotted Brendon rushing into the office, face flushed, shirt crumpled and tie wonky, Ryan squared his jaw and stood up behind his desk, catching the man’s eye through the window. He summoned him with his finger. Brendon approached his door and stood at the threshold trying to catch his breath.

“Brendon, you’re _late!”_ he snapped. Being this irritated this early on in the day did not bode well for the rest of the week.

Brendon looked very flustered indeed. “I am _so_ sorry, sir. Traffic is at a total standstill – they’re doing road works on Main Street and I had to take a detour. I left in plenty of time this morning too,” he rambled. “I’ll stay late this evening if you-”

“Urie, clear you desk right this second. I’ve _had_ it with your insolence.”

“But… _sir!_ I thought-”

“No buts, Brendon. Go collect your stuff and come back here in five minutes so I can terminate your contract.”

Brendon’s face fell and across the desk, Jon took a noisy slurp of coffee. The boy lingered at the door for a second before turning away with his shoulders slumped.

Jon Walker looked at his watch. “Dude, he’s not even five minutes late. Why d’you gotta be such an pedantic little _asshole?”_

Ryan watched through the window of his office as Brendon bent over to clear the bottom drawer of his desk. He sure was going to miss that ass, he thought with a sigh. “It wasn’t working out anyway,” he mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy he’d just fired.

Ryan already regretted it.

*** * ***

At ten past nine, Brendon knocked at the door of Ryan’s office and entered sullenly. He looked crestfallen and Ryan knew he’d been a little hard on the kid – he _was_ only two minutes late, after all – but the whole _jerk-off thing_ and Brendon’s whole, weird proposition on Friday had rattled his cage – it had left him feeling a little unpleasant, a little icky. Brendon said it himself; he was a pervert. He couldn't risk working with Brendon anymore, it was too much of a temptation even being in the same room as him.

“Lock the door and draw the blinds,” Ryan told him, trying to sound as stern as possible.

Brendon hesitated for only a second before he did as he was told. He stood in front of Ryan in the middle of his office and sighed. “I’m _really_ sorry, Mr. Ross. _Please_ – just give me one more chance to redeem myself. I can be a _good_ personal assistant, I promise.”

“This morning was your last chance, Brendon – and you blew it. You’ve only got yourself to blame. I warned you on Friday, if there was just one more incident of you showing up late or being negligent, I was going to have to let you go.” _Plus, I can’t stand to see you waltz around my office and not be able to fuck you. Because it’s unprofessional. Because I’m your boss and you’re going to get me into a whole lot of trouble if we have to work together any longer…_

“I wasn’t even five minutes late though! I was pulling up downstairs at eight fifty-eight. Oh, and the elevator’s broke by the way, I had to take the stairs.” Ryan could hear the hostility clearly on Brendon’s voice. He looked at him with a raised brow as a warning to watch his mouth. Brendon obviously took heed of Ryan’s expression. _“Please…_ You don’t have to fire me for this. I really want to prove to you that I can do my job.”

Ryan gave an incredulous laugh. “But you can’t even be bothered to get here on time – and this isn’t the first morning you’ve shown up late.”

“I was stuck in traffic,” Brendon explained tersely. Quieter and under his breath he added, “I’d’ve been here dead on 9AM if the elevator was working.”

“Don’t make excuses. I’m going to terminate your contract and I think it’s best if you don’t come to me for a reference when you start a new job. Hand in your keycard and badge to HR before you leave, please.” Ryan looked down at the papers in front of him in an attempt to distract himself, but none of the words on them made any sense, he shuffled through them aimlessly and the office fell into silence. When Brendon didn’t move after a couple of moments, he looked back up at the boy. “You’re dismissed,” he said.

“My offer still stands, sir,” Brendon whispered. “What I said on Friday; I meant every word of it. In fact, I want it.”

Ryan felt his throat constrict and his cheeks burn, his heart rate quickened inside his chest as he tried to think of a smart comeback – but it was useless. Brendon made his brain shut down, he made his mouth dry.

It was such a shame; Brendon was exactly his type too: lean, athletic body, a couple of inches shorter than him, dark hair and eyes, a handsome face and, as he’d discovered that past Friday, a pretty decent cock. _Why did he have to be his PA?_ Why couldn’t he have met the boy through mutual friends or on a night out – if that was the case, Ryan would seriously enjoy reaming the boy’s beautiful ass. _Christ,_ they’d never leave the bedroom.

Ryan was a typical guy, he wasn't a saint – he had eyes and a brain and a cock and he’d _love_ to take Brendon up on his offer, but despite his most carnal urges, he shook his head. “I’m still going to have to let you go. I’m sorry.”

The boy scoffed quietly. “No you’re not. Asshole,” he coughed under his breath.

_Fuck,_ that was _it!_ How _dare_ he! Ryan was usually a pretty placid guy, his temper was mostly pretty even but he felt a sudden surge of anger rush through his body. “What did you just call me?” he barked, rising quickly from his chair and leaning over the desk.

Brendon, of course, was not fazed by Ryan’s attempt at intimidation. He leaned forward too and crossed his arms over his chest. “Uh, I think I called you an asshole. You’re going to fire me for being fucking _two_ minutes late – after I jerked off for you last week? _Yeah._ You’re an asshole alright.” 

Brendon was baiting him; Ryan could sense it. “You think that’s an appropriate way to talk to your boss?” he asked, rounding the desk so he was stood toe-to-toe with the man.  
  
“Well,” Brendon bit, stepping up to him – Ryan could feel the boy’s breath on his chin; he could feel the heat of his body. “It doesn’t look like you’re my boss anymore, does it?”

“You’ve been a pain in my ass ever since you arrived. I’m going to be glad to see the back of you.”

“Yeah, I bet you will.” Brendon’s eyes darted down towards Ryan’s lips and then back up again. There was a moment that passed between them – a moment where Ryan didn’t know whether to push Brendon away or kiss him. “Shame you’re too much of a pussy to take what you want from me,” he bit before he stepped back and turned to leave.

Ryan grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him back, maneuvering their bodies so that Brendon was backed up against the edge of the desk. There was a new fire behind his eyes. _“You're_ the one who seems so desperate for me to take you up on your despicable little offer. Maybe I’ll just give you what you want,” he said, pushing Brendon into a sitting position on the edge of the desk. “Pull your pants down and bend over.”

Silence. Ryan’s heart was thumping unspeakably hard inside his chest and it was only a few seconds before Brendon stood from the desk and began to unbuckle his belt but it seemed like a lifetime. Ryan turned away as he pulled down his pants and got into position.  _He was actually going to do this._ He was going to be one of _those_ guys, a manager who fucked his PA…

When he turned back to the desk, Brendon was bent over it, his face pressed against the glass and his pants around his ankles revealing his bare behind. Ryan drank in the beautiful sight. _Christ,_ it was perfect – smooth and round and full. He’d never seen an ass like that on a man before. Brendon didn’t look so cocky now; face down, ass up, bent over his desk. Ryan desperately wanted to teach him a lesson.

He stepped up to the man from behind and ran one palm over Brendon’s smooth cheeks. He leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Before I take you up on your offer; tell me, Brendon – you want this, don’t you?” Ryan had to ask, even if Brendon’s stiffening dick gave away the truth.

“Yes,” the boy hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yes _what?”_

“Yes, _sir._ I want this. So much.”

Satisfied with the boy’s answer, Ryan straightened up. “So, do you think it’s appropriate to be so insolent all the time?” he asked, standing behind him and pushing forward. He pressed the hardening bulge inside his pants against Brendon’s naked ass.

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir,” the man answered, pushing back into the pressure of Ryan’s hips. Ryan gave a satisfied nod, enjoying the friction that Brendon provided.

“Such offensive language has no place in the office, do you understand? I’m going to punish you for what you said to me.” Ryan ran his hand over Brendon’s ass, keeping him still at the small of his back with the other. He smoothed the boy’s ass cheeks for a few seconds and then raised his arm. Brendon flinched underneath him. “You’re going to get ten. Count them out for me,” he ordered, bringing his palm down hard against Brendon’s left ass cheek.

Brendon cried out and squirmed, his mouth falling open at the sharp pain. “One,” he managed to gasp eventually. Ryan brought his hand down again - he spanked Brendon so hard it left a bright red handprint. “Two… Three.”

The fourth strike stung even Ryan’s hand; he spread his fingers so it would sting more – closed fingers created more of a dull _thud_ , Ryan knew all this, it wasn’t the first time he’d used spanking as foreplay. Brendon twisted on the desk with a yelp and screwed his eyes closed.

“If you stop counting I’m going to have to start again.”

“Four,” Brendon whined breathlessly, his fingers trying and failing to find something on Ryan’s desk to grip onto, something to support himself with. His fingertips clawed at the smooth glass.

Ryan brought his hand down four more times in quick succession – Brendon’s butt was bright red but on the ninth strike, he failed to count it out. Ryan raised his palm and Brendon automatically clenched his ass waiting for impact. He returned his palm to Brendon’s cheeks softly and rubbed at his tender skin until the boy relaxed.

“We can stop if you want out. Just say the word.”

“No,” the boy answered quickly. “God, please _no…_ Don’t stop, sir.”  

“Be a good boy and count them out then…”

Brendon started from number five, even though he only had to suffer one more blow before it was over – Ryan couldn’t decide if that a purposeful mistake or not. He counted out every harsh slap through gritted teeth, teetering on his tiptoes over the desk by the time he reached the final slap. “Ten,” he groaned – Brendon's cock was rock hard and leaking copiously between his legs.

“Remove your clothes,” Ryan told him, taking a step back to watch Brendon shakily push up from the desk, toe off his shoes and kick his pants from around his ankles. He quickly and silently stripped from his jacket, tie and shirt and stood naked and exposed in front of Ryan. His body was glorious. Ryan guessed he worked out because he was toned and fit and lithe, his muscles tensing and flexing with every small movement.

“Let’s hope you can suck dick better than you’ve carried out all your other responsibilities so far.” Ryan loosened his belt and sat back in the office chair with his legs spread, wide enough for Brendon to kneel between them.

Obediently, the boy sank to his knees and pulled Ryan’s dick out of his pants. His eyes bugged. “Fuck, you’re big – nice and thick too,” he noted, giving Ryan’s semi-hard cock a couple of playful jerks. It was something Ryan was relatively proud of – the size of his manhood was something _everyone_ commented positively on and he enjoyed revealing it to people for the first time. He supposed he was kind of conceited about it actually. Brendon wrapped his palm around it and dipped his head forward to lick away the pre-come.

“No hands. Just your mouth,” Ryan told him and Brendon dutifully removed his hands and pushed them under Ryan’s thighs. He looked up at him, his dark eyes shining, and he sucked around the head. Ryan had been waiting two long, insufferable weeks for this – it was good to know that despite the boy’s cocksure attitude in the office, he was a submissive little slut when it came to sex. 

“My safe word is _red,_ by the way,” Brendon informed him before sliding Ryan’s dick down his throat.

“Traffic light system, huh?” This wasn’t Ryan’s first rodeo. He knew how an encounter like this worked – there had to be rules to keep the whole thing safe, sane and consensual. 

Brendon pulled back and smiled. “I’ve only ever said it once and that was when I was eighteen so I was desperate to test my limits to the absolute extreme. My boyfriend at the time took me to a glory hole and-”

“Shh, stop talking.” Ryan placed his hand on the back of Brendon’s head and pushed him down onto his dick all the way, until his nose was nestled in Ryan’s pubes. Brendon’s throat was hot and tight and as he slurped and sucked, Ryan was relieved to discover that the boy was a _lot_ better at fellatio than he was at mundane office work. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings of warmth that rolled through his belly. It was turning out to be a pretty good Monday after all…

Brendon sucked him off relentlessly for almost half an hour, sucking at his balls and licking his shaft until Ryan was fit to burst. In his spare time, Ryan Ross enjoyed edging himself for hours on end, he enjoyed taking his time when it came to sex, but half an hour inside that boy’s perfect throat was almost too much for him. Brendon didn’t even complain that his jaw hurt. He guessed that was one of the many pros of fucking a submissive – no protests and very few objections.

Ryan didn’t want to come just yet though - not if it meant he wouldn’t get to fuck Brendon’s beautiful ass – so he pushed him away and dragged him to his feet. He pulled Brendon into his lap and they kissed for the first time, the boy’s sloppy, wet mouth pressing against his, his hand still pulling at Ryan’s dick. Ryan rose and pushed him back against the desk and like the compliant thing he was, Brendon lay back and raised his legs to reveal a perfectly smooth, pretty, pink asshole.

“Pull those cheeks apart,” Ryan told him – and Brendon did, exposing himself even more. He pushed his middle and index fingers between Brendon’s lips so he could wet them and the boy went to town, spitting and slurping at Ryan’s long digits with as much enthusiasm as he sucked his cock. Ryan boldly pushed them down the boy’s throat until he gagged and then withdrew.

He pressed his wet fingers around Brendon’s asshole, massaging the puckered hole before slipping one of them inside. Brendon stayed quiet and bit his lip, his hands still pulling his cheeks apart as Ryan curled his finger in search of that spot.

Brendon’s dick was lying against his toned stomach, only half hard at this point, his full lips wet and red from sucking Ryan’s cock for so long. Naked, the guy was a sight to behold - Ryan was still fully clothed, only his shirttails untucked and his pants pushed just below his ass. He pressed a second finger against Brendon’s hole and pushed until it slipped inside next to his first. This time, Brendon groaned and Ryan curled his fingers up until they reached his prostate – he rubbed it and Brendon’s cock hardened immediately.

“So, tell me what you want, Brendon.”

“I want _you_ , sir. I want you to fuck me.”

“And do you want it hard of soft?”

“I want it hard, Mr. Ross – as hard as you can go,” Brendon gasped.

“You think you can take it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

As a gay man, Ryan never went anywhere unprepared. Tucked into the folds of his wallet, he had condoms and a few small, single-use sachets of lube. He withdrew his fingers, pulled out the necessities and sheathed his dick, tearing the packet of lubricant open with his teeth, squeezing it over his cock and between Brendon’s ass cheeks. 

He motioned for Brendon to turn over onto his stomach – there was just something wonderful about having his pretty PA bent over his desk and him letting Ryan fuck him from behind. Ryan held his cock at Brendon’s hole and once again, ordered the boy to pull his cheeks apart. He liked this new, compliant Brendon much more than the insolent little fucker he’d grown so frustrated with over the past two weeks.

Ryan pushed his dick forward slowly, the head sliding into Brendon’s ass with a delicious pop. The boy moaned beneath him, his face pressed against the cold glass of Ryan’s desk, his hot breath leaving condensation marks as he breathed heavily in and out.

Brendon’s hole was tight and warm and Ryan held the base of his dick during the first few strokes to try and remain in control – the pressure was absolutely maddening but they quickly found a nice rhythm. Ryan snapped his hips forward relentlessly, giving Brendon exactly what he wanted, fucking him just as hard as he could. The desk moved forward with the force, pens and pencils and other stationary rolling to the ground as Ryan fucked him. Brendon was moaning loudly, sweat beading at the small of his back, crying Ryan’s name into the hot air around them. Ryan knew that the office walls weren’t the most soundproof - if anyone were to walk by the window they’d be able to hear them…

He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Brendon’s mouth. “This is how it’s going to work between us now, okay? If you want to keep your job, you’re going to be my little office slut. You’ll submit to me anytime and anywhere I want – just like you said you would. Got it?”

Brendon nodded, his voice muffled by Ryan’s palm. He lifted his hand from Brendon’s mouth long enough for him to say, “Yes, sir.”

“You’ll keep up the façade that you’re my PA, but I’ll relieve you of your duties. I expect you here, in my office every morning, no later than eight thirty – so I can fuck your gorgeous ass before everyone else arrives at nine. Do you agree to that?”

Ryan fucked into Brendon forcefully and Brendon cried through Ryan’s fingers. Again, the boy nodded and Ryan removed his hand to fist it through Brendon’s dark hair, pulling him up so his back arched beautifully, his ass round and firm as his cock disappeared inside it.

“Anything you say, Mr. Ross – I’m yours.” 

Ryan felt his stomach twist at Brendon’s words, he felt his balls tighten and his toes curl in his shoes. “This is our little secret though, okay?”

“Yes, sir. Our secret,” he repeated – and then, “Please, sir… may you spank me again?”

Ryan felt a proud smile pull at his lips – he’d reduced Brendon to a quivering wreck and it wasn’t even 10AM. “You liked that, you little slut? You like it when I spank your hot little ass?”

“Oh fuck, Mr. Ross, I _love_ it. Spank me hard.”

Ryan raised his hand and brought it down with a loud slap against Brendon’s right ass cheek, then his left, repeating the motion until his skin was bright red again. It wasn’t long after that Ryan felt Brendon’s asshole clench around him and the boy came with a whine, without his dick even being touched. Boys who could come through anal penetration alone had always greatly impressed Ryan. He pulled out quickly and Brendon didn’t even need to be told what to do – he slipped to his knees, tipped his head back and opened his mouth. Ryan whipped off the condom and threw it to the floor, jerking himself off onto Brendon’s waiting tongue.

Most of his come missed the boy’s mouth but it streaked across his cheek and the bridge of his nose and as Ryan recovered from climax, he attempted to take in the beautiful sight in front of him – Brendon’s handsome face covered in come, his mouth sucking the last of his orgasm from the tip of Ryan’s dick. Ryan cleaned him off, gathering semen with his fingertips and feeding it into Brendon’s mouth – the boy sucked his fingers clean.

“Now, if you can continue like that, you’re going to make me a very happy man indeed,” Ryan told him, rubbing at Brendon’s jaw as the boy smiled up at him, blinking come from his eyelashes. “Go put your stuff back on your desk,” he breathed, flopping down in the office chair. “I think that deserves a second chance.”

Brendon stood and dressed in silence, shakily buttoning his shirt and pulling on his suit jacket. Ryan watched him with his pants still down and his cock still out, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to process what just happened. Brendon lingered in the middle of the office as if he had something to get off his chest. Ryan zipped himself up and wiped the sweat from his face, signaling for the boy to say whatever was on his mind.

“I kind of have this ritual after I submit to someone like that, just something I like doing after it’s all over.” He shifted nervously from one foot to the other; his brow furrowed as if he feared Ryan would shut him down. “May I?”

Ryan gave the boy a nod. “You may.”

Relief spread across Brendon’s face and he crossed the room, kneeling down between Ryan’s spread legs once more. He took Ryan’s hand in his and kissed slowly across each of his knuckles and then back again. “Thank you for pleasuring me, sir,” he breathed. "It was an honor to pleasure you." There was a pause and Brendon glanced up at him nervously. “Now you tell me if I did a good job or not.”

A warm smile pulled at Ryan’s lips and he rubbed his palm across Brendon’s cheek. “You did an excellent job. You made me very proud, Brendon.”

Brendon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, lying his head down in Ryan’s lap. “I just need a minute,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Ryan was taken aback by Brendon’s actions but he didn’t stop him. He gently carded his fingers through the boy’s hair and let him lay there for as long as he needed to recover. He felt him breathing slowly, in and out as if he was meditating. In less than a minute, Brendon rose to his feet.

“May I leave, Mr. Ross?”

Ryan wet his lips. “Yes, Brendon, you may.”

Brendon left Ryan’s office in silence and Ryan started his working day. 


End file.
